Typically, a person may access a web store or digital marketplace using a specific kind of operating system or web browser. Yet, a person may want to access a web store or digital marketplace using any kind of operating system or web browser, and people want the ability to download applications from a digital marketplace regardless of the type of operating system or browser.
A manifest or header file for an installable web application may have various data, such as declarations for permissions for APIs used by the web application. An author of a web application may wish to customize the web application based on different features of different devices that may utilize the web application, and yet, the developer may still wish to upload only a single packaged file to the web store or digital marketplace.
It may prove advantageous for developers if they are not required to develop many different packaged files for different versions of applications to have the application run on types of devices with different features. Examples of different features include different operating system platforms, types of graphics processors, or devices with or without touch screens, or different modes. Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.